Still Alive
by Decisionable
Summary: SEQUEL TO FALLING IN REVERSE there really isn't a summary cause I make it up as I go BUUT the highlights are Vealn and Kid's marriage, there will be some SoMa fluffles and of course InoStar (InoriXBlack Star)...btw this story is open to look for a new character. Hope you enjoy Still Alive.
1. A Mother's Note

Well here's the opening to Still Alive, the sequel to Falling In Reverse...if ya haven't read it...well go read it :l anywho this is a letter to Iota from Inori cause well it was 2 am and I felt like makin some feels. Ik the Falling In Reverse was kinda shakey sooo ill try and make this one better. ^-^

(I own nothing)

-Deci

* * *

_My dear Iota,_

_ How are things with you and Omicron? I hope things are going well for you in Oceania. I knew the people there would treat you kindly like you have told me in the past. Are the people being kind to Omicron? I thought there would be some objections to having a King around but it was necessary. Yellow Star's command of the military seems to be going well. We have to be prepared if we get attacked by Jasper's friends or by an unknown enemy that we might have made along the way. You never know._

_ Enough about business! I want to know about your life with Omicron. You aren't brother and sister because you're an earlier model and when I made Omicron and the others, I started from scratch. Are you building my grandchildren yet?! _

_ Sigma seems to be doing well her. She's adjusting to life her really easily. I've offered to build her a human body but she says that she's a lot more comfortable in her wolf body. Even though it was just a small thing that I had been working on she still insists that she uses it. She actually became a nurse here at the academy recently. She helps run the office with Nygus. Also, she's proven herself useful on the battlefield when Nygus needs it. She installed herself with a radar system that can scan for buried people and for the injured. In addition she updated her knowledge data base on all the latest medicine and care. I'm really proud of her improvement. Oh! We found another AI the other day. It seems from the fight with Alice, all the sleeping AI have restarted. We found him yesterday in a toy shop. The poor clerk was scared out of his wits. Judging from the "H" on his shoulder we found out his name was Eta. He can't talk and it almost seems like he's a child. He had possessed a small robot pup in the shop and hasn't come out of it. Right now he lives with Sigma and it's kinda cute to watch her walk around with a tiny puppy on her heels._

_ Among other things, Kid and Vaeln's wedding is today and hopefully it goes smoothly. You know how Kid is. If there is one flaw, he might cancel the wedding and reschedule. We've had a total of eight dinner rehearsals._

_ Well I have to go my darling daughter. Mamma and Papa loves you. Give our regards to Yellow Star and Omicron._

_ ~Love, Momma. _


	2. Revival

well here is chapter one :3 enjoy!

* * *

_Previously…._

Inori sat in her class room and waited for her students with her head on the desk. _"Why does this hurt so much!?" _She mentally shouted. She had trouble flexing her stomach. _"All this pain can seriously not be from last night."_ remembering her night with Black Star. He was gentle with her and was really careful. Spirit's voice interrupted her thoughts over the intercom.

"**Miss. Lampervouge, Lord Death wishes to see you."**

_"I do NOT want to deal with this right now." _She thought angrily to herself. She walked or rather hobbled to Lord Death's office. When she entered she didn't know how to make out the scene before her. Lord Death was shouting at Black Star and not in his happy go lucky friendly voice. It was his scary reaper voice that Inori feared as a child. Kid, Soul, Spirit and Maka were holding Lord Death while Vaeln stood in front of him trying to comfort him. Black Star stood there with a blank expression on his face. He turned and looked at Inori and smiled. In a flash he was in front of her, taking her hands away from her hurting abdomen.

"How are you my flower?" he asked lowly so only she could hear.

"Fine, thank you. What is going on here?" she asked.

**"INORI!"** Lord Death boomed.

"Take a guess." Black Star said.

"Is it about last night?"

"I forgot there was a mirror in the room." Black Star admitted.

"Uh oh." Inori whispered.

* * *

It's been at least a year since the gang rescued Inori from Jasper's grasp. She now lived happily with Black Star. They shared a room now and had done the "dirty" as some of her students put it. Black Star forgot that there was a mirror in their bedroom and Lord Death found out and boy was he mad.

**"INORI I SHOULD RAISE YOUR FATHER FROM THE DEAD RIGHT NOW AND MAKE YOU FACE HIM!"** He boomed at her.

"Uncle that is a beat extreme don't you think?" she said soothingly.

"**NOTHING IS TOO EXTREME WHEN IT COMES TO THIS MATTER YOUNG LADY! DID YOU EVEN USE PROTECTION?!"**

Inori and Black Star looked at each other. The answer was a clear, big fat, super huge, no. It could have been Inori's imagination, but she could have sworn that Lord Death looked as if he was about to faint. Black Star sighed and walked out of the room. Inori could guess why. _"If I get pregnant then it would mean the revival of the Star Clan itself. Would Black Star be okay with being a father, much less the leader of a new clan?" _She thought with a frown. Inori was brought back from her thoughts when she saw Lord Death began to go after Black Star. She'd had enough. Once her Uncle was in range, she punched him square in the mask. Blood trickled down her hand.

"What do you care anyway?! It's my life and I can do as I please with it! My father never cared what I did as long as it was rational; my thinking was very rational when it happened. What I chose to do with my life is none of your business. I am fully prepared to face the consequences of what I've done." She shouted at her Uncle.

"But Inori, the revival of the Star Clan could mean the very end. You don't understand what-" he began.

"No!" she cut him off. "The old Star Clan was led with a corrupted leader. This Star Clan will be different. They will do well under Black Star. You just wait and see." She turned to leave but Lord Death stopped her.

"You have your own Kingdom to run Inori. You cannot deny your responsibilities as Queen." He said firmly. Inori looked into the holes in his mask. She walked past him and up to his mirror. She pressed her palm against the cool glass. The mirror rippled and Iota's face appeared on the glass.

_"Momma? Is something wrong? Why is your hand bleeding!?" _ She asked in a worried tone.

Inori smiled. "Iota are you ready for your final act as princess?"

_"You don't mean…" _Iota trailed off. Inori nodded and smiled.

She turned to face Lord Death.

"I am renouncing my title of Queen. Iota is more than ready to take my place." She said with a smile. Remembering all the letters that her people had sent her since Iota arrived. They loved her. Her people would be heartbroken but it was a sacrifice that she was willing to make.

"Vealn," Inori addressed her best friend. "As your Queen, I now release you from the Kingdom of Oceania. You no longer have be in the servitude of us. The Moon Clan will be glad to have their most precious back." Inori said, remembering how she met Vealn in the first place. The Queen before Anastasia had assisted the Moon Clan in a war. As a tribute to her, the Moon Clan leader, Vaeln's father, offered her to the Queen and she served since childhood. When Anastasia came into power after he mother passed away, she made Vealn a more powerful figure. Inori was raised along with Vealn. She had protected her for so long and now it was time to return the favor.

"And finally, I will be going to Oceania to renounce my tittle of Queen, after you're wedding of course, Vealn." She finished. There was sniffling coming from the mirror. Iota looked upset.

"What's the matter darling?" Inori asked.

_"How am I going to rule an entire kingdom without you Mama? I'm scared." _Iota whined.

Inori smiled. "There's no reason to be afraid dear. I will always come and visit. You're doing a wonderful job right now. I receive letters every day from our people, praising you and the job you're doing. There is no need to worry about anything. They love you; they even love Omicron as their King. You can do it. We all believe in you." Inori smiled at Iota. By law she had legally adopted her in order to have a successor. If Inori had a child, she didn't want to raise it in a kingdom. Inori was about to continue talking when something shot through her body. Pain erupted all through her limbs and in her head. Her head throbbed violently and she fell to the floor. She could see Black Star's blue hair and Kid's Sanzu lines. Iota was smacking her hands on the mirror. Inori wanted to reach her hand out to comfort her daughter. _"It's okay baby. Momma is okay. She's just tired." _Inori thought. Someone laughed and Inori's world faded to black.

* * *

Black Star was sitting in the nurse's office when Sigma entered. She casted him a worried glance and padded over to him.

"You don't have to stay here."

"It's my fault she's in here." He replied in frustration.

"Actually it's not. It's a natural process for her kind." Sigma stated matter-o-factly.

"Her kind?"

Sigma sighed. "She is like a mixed breed. They have no official name but they're still here. Very rare though. Due to the fact that she was revived by Star Clan she was accidentally fused with a star in her soul. When Anastasia used her soul to fix Inori's, Inori is gaining some of her powers."

"So what's the problem?"

"Anastasia was a reaper. Like Kid and Lord Death but she refused to use those powers, much less refine them. Since she fused souls with Inori, her soul has been slowly merging with Inori's but when you briefly resonated during your love making, your soul was a bit strong for Anastasia's to handle. So it merged itself completely to prevent itself from getting hurt. It's hurting her because she's still trying to recover from the fight with Alice."

"Oh." Was all Black Star could say.

"And another thing, there's also a splinter of another soul in there too."

"Of whose?" he asked.

"Tsubaki's, she's been there quite a while from what I can see. She's been there since Yellow Star came to get Inori. When I entered her mind I saw them talking but Yellow Star grew impatient so I ended it and carried on with the plan."

Black Star sat there quietly. Inori's hands were cold and her lips looked blue. He stood and left. Sigma watched him leave before turning back to Inori. She sighed and put her muzzle on the bed. Little padded footsteps came down the hallway. A robot puppy came into the room and sat next to Sigma.

"Mama?" he questioned.

"Hmnn? What is it Theta?" Sigma said, not taking her eyes off of Inori.

"Is Miss. Inori coming back?"

"I hope so young one. I hope so."

* * *

Inori was in the room again. There was a velvet chair this time. A small girl was sitting in it. The scene change and the girl was sitting down crouched in a meadow under a huge tree. Inori recognized it as herself. An image of Anastasia appeared. She picked up the crying child and held her.

_"What's wrong little one? Why are you crying? Are you hurt?" she asked in a sweet voice._

_"Mamma and Papa and Big Sister are gone! The mean ladies burned our house!" the girl sobbed._

_"Well how would you like to stay and live with me?" _

_"But no one likes Inori! They say she is a devil's child!" the girl complained._

_"I see no devil's child. I see a sweet little star." And Anastasia took her away._

* * *

The image changed again. A woman in a white summer dress was sitting on a porch swing and was rocking back and forth with a smile on her face. She had long sandy colored hair, much like Inori's, and green eyes. Inori walked up to the scene of the woman. She looked up and directly at Inori.

"Oh my baby!" she squealed.

"Huh? Who? Me?" Inori questioned.

The woman raced to her and squeezed her.

"Umm…ma'am I think you have the wrong girl."

"No. I know my little star when I see her. Don't you remember who I am?"

Inori was scared to answer. The woman looked like she was on the verge of tears but she simply answered no. As predicted the woman started crying.

"It's me Inori. It's Dahlia, your mother."

Inori's head throbbed. "Momma?"

"Yes dear." She woman said with more tears running down her face. Inori hugged her mother.

"I'm sorry Momma." She sobbed.

"For what sweetie? You didn't do anything wrong." she said and hugged her child back.

"I forgot about you! I'm the reason you died. I'm so sorry Momma, so sorry." Inori managed through her tears.

"Oh honey, it's not your fault. None of it is. You've grown up so much and I'm so proud of you. I've been watching and you have done so much. You've made friends and matured like I hoped you would. You're missing a few things here and there but still. I'm proud that you've been able to make it through everything."

"You've been watching me?"

"Of course dear. I may not be with you but I can still see you."

"You're alive?" Inori asked hopefully. "But Iota said that you died when you gave birth to me and-"

"No offence to Iota sweetheart, but she's wrong. Your father programmed her to say that to you and your friends. He didn't want anyone to find me. Jasper was a very selfish man. He didn't want anyone to find our work."

"Your work? What work?"

"Remember that book you opened? Someone had made a copy of it and Jasper found it. It didn't contain as much information as the original but Jasper thought it was enough. I had you and you were a still baby. My sister was married into the Star Clan and I looked to her for help. They helped you and I got to hear you cry for the first time." Dahlia smiled but then her face sobered. "Your father killed me. He had gone mad with an obsession of that book. I told him that if he didn't leave that book then I'd leave him and take you with me. He had gotten angry. He said that I was too obsessed with you to focus on my work. Of course I was obsessed with you; you were my first born child. He was going to kill you but he shot me instead. After that he put me in stasis. He said there was a spell in the book that would help me, but he couldn't translate it. Eventually he gave it up. He locked me away. I had arranged it that should something happen, Erika could charm your father enough to make him marry her so she could be your stepmother."

"Who was Erika?"

"My sister, my third one actually. You've met Alsea."

"Alsea is my aunt?! Gross."

Her mom giggled. "You know, maybe if we can communicate, I can find a way to get back. I'm not going to miss anymore parenting." She declared. "Even Death has done more parenting than I have and that just won't do!"

"Wait, you're still alive?!" Inori asked.

"Still in stasis actually. Your father never buried me, which is kinda annoying. My soul has been wandering around. Something was telling me to come here and I found you but then you run off to Paris!" she said in a chuckle.

"Can we bring you back? Can we find you and take you out of stasis?" Inori was giddy with excitement.

Dahlia laughed. "I'll see what I can remember sweetheart. But you have more important things to tend to."

Inori gave her mother a cross look. "What is more important than finding my mother?!" she protested.

"Going to your best friend's wedding, looking after my mechanical grandchildren and making sure you boyfriend is ok."

"Boyfriend? Wha- He is not my boyfriend mother!" Inori said while the redness rose to her face.

"That's what I told my mom to when she said the same to me about Jasper. Look at where that landed me." She laughed. Inori smiled. _"I'm going to have a mom."_ She thought happily to herself. A light appeared signaling that it was time to go. Dahlia hugged her daughter tight.

"Soon my star, soon we can be together." She whispered.

"I love you Momma."

"I love you too darling. Now go make some memories." And Dahlia pushed her daughter into the light.

* * *

When Inori woke up she was in the nurse's office. It was dark. She jumped out of the bed and raced down the hallway. Inori ran all the way home. She swung open the door. Black Star was standing in the kitchen. She ran over to him and cupped his face. She kissed him softly. His hand wrapped around her waist and he cupped her cheek.

"I'm home." She whispered.


	3. HOLD!

Okay so this is going to be on a short holding period. I literally have so many ideas and short stories in my head its not even funny.

And to be honest, one of them might be really awkward BECAUSE, it comes from Facebook.

Yea, crazy Deci saying crazy stuff. She so cray cray. But no. Im not. At least not right now...

ANYWAY! I had joined a page as Excalibur from Soul Eater. Annoying little white thingy running around right? WRONG! I kinda molded it to my own thing. So now Excalibur is a she. I even made a story behind it.

THEN to make it even better. I had joined another Facebook paged called Soul Eater RP, and now Excalibur has friends and shes married and blah blah blah. NO SPOILERS.

anyway, if I get the timeline right soon I might get started. if not im not busying RPing it up :3

I love you guys! -Deci


End file.
